


Crush (on) the Fairy

by Lottuella



Category: Stray Kids (Band), f(x)
Genre: Cat!Amber, Cat!Felix, ChangSung will be hilarious, Confident Gay!Chan, Creature Fic, Dog!Changbin, Fairy!Chan, Fox!Jeongin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other members will make an appearance eventually, Panicked Gay!Felix, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Squirrel!Jisung, eventually, i'll beta later sometime, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, phoenix!Hyunjin, probably not but i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottuella/pseuds/Lottuella
Summary: Felix has had a crush on Chan for awhile but always had that nagging thought that Chan could do better than him.His sister, Amber, is determined to fix that mindset. Even if she has to get some help from Chan's friends.------------Work is adopted! All credits for the idea and first chapter goes to @dazedacorn!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, this work is adopted so i hope you will like my version of it, because it might be a lot different than what the original author had in mind. I really liked the idea and i felt sorry forthe fic being dropped so here i am, her now mom! Hopefully you will like this. Kudos and comments are always welcomed.   
> Credits for first chapter and the idea goes to @dazedacorn!

Felix is in love with a oblivious, but lovable idiot. Could someone remind him why he was?

He's really unsure of how to approach with these feelings; opting to shove them painfully back down in fear and disbelief. He's broken out of his inner turmoil when his best friend and older sister comes up behind to hug him.

“Still pinning over Mr. Fruit Cake?” Amber commented, laughing from the way he grumbled. Her grip tightens to prevent escaping as she nuzzles his hair.

“Yes....”

She sighed and spun the smaller male around to examine him properly. “I'm going to help my little bro out, capeesh?” She declared; shushing him when he protested.

Felix pouted. He didn't really need her help! Actually, to be truthful, he did. Chan had many friends that he conversed with daily and Felix couldn't, wouldn't, insert himself into that circle without overwhelming guilt. He despised the negative thoughts that gathered each time he looked in that direction - overriding the positive thoughts.

He's drawn out of his depressing thoughts from his enhanced hearing picking up sounds of people making their way down the hallway. He panics, attempting to struggle out of his sister's grip, whining until she moved.

Amber's brow rose in question at his antics. Her attention is pulled elsewhere when loud chattering echoed in the hallway.

Felix tensed in her grip, twisting his body more in an attempt to flee. He's stopped by her warning growl; slumping with imaginary ears drooped. He buries face into her chest only to peer out – heart thumping hard.

Chan, with his glorious naturally curled blonde locks and gleaming bright brown eyes, came around the corner his wings aflutter. His wings bore a deep brown stripes matching eyes and stripes of an dark reddish hue spread outwards after each brown; white barely formed at the tips as if to spread further down to represent purity. Outfit matched wings with an white turtleneck sweater, not quite paw-worthy, and black jeans that are comfortable to move in.

Felix couldn't stop the noise that escaped after seeing Chan in all his glory and escaped from Amber's grip; sprinting down the opposite hallway away from his crush. This was going to be embarrassing to recall later but he had no intention to focus on that until he's far far away.

Amber watched in amusement and came out of the doorway to greet Chan. There's a calculating look in her eyes and she nearly collides with an smaller body; twisting out of the way.

“Woah! Sorry, guess I need to pay better attention.” She exclaimed with an apologetic bow.

Jisung, with his wide dark brown eyes and squirreled cheeks, looked up in surprise. Words come out a stutter as he formally bowed back, waving his hands.

“No, no! I ran ahead without checking.”

Her gaze flickers to Chan, still a distance away, and gets down to Jisung's level. “Hey, are you friends with the blonde dude over there? Mind introducing me to him?” She politely asked as scenarios ran through head.

“You mean Chan? Sure!” Jisung got off the floor and immediately goes to greet Chan; waving happily along with gesturing behind him.

Chan's brows furrowed as he peered around Jisung to see but Amber had vanished. He sighs and ruffles Jisung's hair.

“There's no one there, were you imagining them?” He questioned; yet knew Jisung wouldn't lie – he physically was unable to – as he watched the squirrel's face whiten.

“I saw her! I even talked to her! Chaaaaaan!” There's whining with a hint of fear in his words, had he met a ghost!? He didn't want to be haunted! Jisung continues his exclamation once they resumed walking.

Felix, after a brief thought, sprinted back down the hallway to physically drag Amber with him before there was any talking. He definitely did NOT need his big sister embarrassing him or encouraging Chan to discover his feeble existence.

OK, he might be overreacting but who doesn't around their crush? He's unaware that Chan caught sight of him dragging Amber away – merely curious of the siblings now.

Chan had been aware of Felix for a long time now but the feline always ran away when he caught their gaze. This made the fairy curious of his 'secret' admirer and filled him with amusement. Perhaps, this could be a game of cat and mouse.

That mere thought had his lips curling into a smile and Chan couldn't resist skipping down the hallway with ideas running a muck.

Jisung watched Chan curiously of what the fairy was thinking and the shudder up his spine told him he really didn't want to know. There's a distance thought that he almost felt sorry for whoever had Chan's attention as he scurried forward to catch up with Chan.

Felix froze in the hallway from the warning alarms going off, turning hackles raised for a threat. He instantly relaxed when not sensing any nearby-threat and resumed walking.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day that Felix almost died multiple times.

He woke up late, which resulted in him hurrying around the apartment. He put on his favorite light blue jeans and light purple t-shirt that reached his middle-thighs. he immediatly made it to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and managed to make his hair look presentabke, before he ran to the kitchen. he stopped in his tracks one he saw his sister sitting at the table clamly eating her breakfast.  
"Why didn't you wake me up if you saw i was still sleeping?" he scolded her with a frown on his face while he went to the fridge. He pulled milk out and made himself some cereals quickly.   
"Dear brother, i tried to wake you up, you were out of it. I thought that giving you five more minutes won't hurt. I guess it turned to thirty minutes without me noticing." she smiled innocently at him while taking the last bite of her sandwich. Amber then got up from her seat and started walking out of the kitchen.  
"You better hurry before i leave without you!" she shouted at him from her way to living room and Felix almost choked on his cereals while trying to just drink them all at once. He put the bowl into the sink and hurried after Amber.   
"You better wait for me otherwise i will tell mom!" He screamed after her and went for his bag. They had only one car and unfortunately for Felix, Amber was the one witch driving license. Not that Falix didn't plan to have one too, he just... didn't have the balls to do so right now. In the future, maybe. It was just huge responsibility for him.  
He grabbed his bag from his room before he ran to the car. He got in just in time since heard Amber starting the car while he locked the apartment. Which was on the second floor, so when he was finally sitting in the car, he felt his lungs burning. Amber just laughed at him while he glared at her rearview mirror. 

They made it to school rather quickly, so Felix had a lot of time to get into his classroom. He stopped by his locker to put some of the books in but when he unlocked it a small note fell out. He raised an eyebrow and put his books into the locker before he picked the note up from the ground and opened it.

_Your freckles are really cute._

Felix blushed furiously before quickly crouched the paper in his palm. He tried not squeal out loud. he showed the note into his pocket. Felix looked around for someone who might have put it in his locker but he honestly had no idea. But one thing was for sure. He wouldn't tell Amber about this. She wouldn't let him live. He breathed in and out before he took his book for his first class and headed towards the classroom. His seat was beside some boy named Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn't come to school all that often so their interactions were very minimal but he looked like a nice guy to be around. But Felix wasn't surprised when Hyunjin didn't come to school today either. So he sat down quietly and put his book and textbook on the table. His first class was chemistry and the young cat hybrid hated it with passion. He just didn't understand any of it. 

Eventually, he forgot about the little note in his pocket and things were going fine. Until lunch break happened. He was standing in line, looking for Amber who would come any minute from her last class when some douche bumped into him rather roughly. Felix would have fallen if someone didn't catch him by his forearm. It was a tight grip and felix knew it would bruise but he was grateful that he didn't fall, it would probably end up worse.  
"Hey, you alright?" A concerned voice spoke behind him and felix immediatly looked at the stranger. And he felt his heart in his neck and the heat rising to his cheeks. Bang Chan. The Bang Chan was gripping his forearm and looking at him waiting for an answer.  
"I- Yeah- I'm okay. You can, uhm- let go of me now? it hurts a little... but thank you about catching me, i would fall otherwise." He chuckled nervously and felt how his ears flattened on his head in slight shame while he turned his gaze to the ground.  
"Oh, shit, yes, sorry. I didn't mean to hold your arm that tight. My name is Chan." The fairy introduced himself. As if Felix didn't know the name of the guy he was crushing on since forever. And Chan may have looked oblivious but only he knew that the incident was not completely coincidental.   
"Felix. I mean, my name. Felix." He introduced himself too, bowing a little for greeting and Chan did the same. Chan opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by som other guy behind then, sayinf that they should move because tha gape in line was getting bigger because of them. So Fellix quickly moved forward and in that moment there was Amber almost crashing into his body.   
"Thanks, baby bro for saving me a place in line!" she said cheerfully and Felix just smiled at her, his brain still not functioning properly after what happend a few minutes ago. Still blushing he and Amber found empty table and sat down to eat their lunch. Felix subconsciously looked around the cafeteria but his brain stopped working once again when he locked gaze witch Chan. And Chan winked at him. _He fucking winked._ And Felix blushed furiously and turned his head the other direction. Which was unfortunately to Amber and her smirking face.   
"What was that? I saw it, Lee Felix." she pointed her fork on him and he just whimpered and and started digging into his food ignoring her completely.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Amber nagged him continuosly until the end of the lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies! (I decided to call you that, hope you don't mind!)  
> This is the first chapter written by me. It's short one to get things started. The next one will be longer and it will give us a little inside look of what really happened during lunch break, huhu. I hope you'll like it! Let me know in the comments, please.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Chan was completely innocent when it came to the incident in a cafetria would be a lie. A big, fat lie. Chan was a really popular guy, you see. It was not really an issue for him to find the informations he needed to make the "accident" happen. He asked one of his friends about Amber and her brother since it looked like she was more out going than her younger brother. One guy from her class said that Amber indeed is actually a social butterfly. She had friends everywhere. It seemed like everyone knew the female cat hybrid. Well, beside Chan. He heard her name a few times but they didn't really had any interactions with each other.  
Amber was in basketball club, really good at math and chemistry and as mentioned, made friends everywhere she went. And the he managed to find out that Felix, her brother was the exact opposite of her. Photography club, social studies were the subject he was best at and he was very introverted, shy, timid. But from what he saw the two siblings had really good relationship.  
With some help of his friends - it was mostly Jisung, his squirrel hybrid friend, running around and doing all the dirty work - he found out Felix's timetable. And he complained a lot to Chan later but the older just said that he will treat him food for the younger boy to shut up about it. He knew when Felix had club activities and while it sounded a bit staler-ish and creepy, it was all to just make innocent-looking first interaction with the boy. Chan was intrigued by him. He noticed before that Felix sometimes watched him and all the time when they made eye contact, the younger would turn his head, blushing, as if it never happened. Truth to be told a guy like Chan had a lot of admirers that were crushing on him. How could they not? Blond, slightly curly hair, eyes in shape of crescents when he smiled, full lips, voice like he most expensive silk and his wings... his wings were the most beutiful thing one could lie their eyes on. Especially when it was sunny day and the sun rays shone through them. Yeah, some even confessed their fellings to him, but he always rejected them as gently as he could. He never really was interested in relationships. He had a lot of stuff he had to concentrate on. He was music production major and that took most of his time, together with Jisung and Changbin, his other friend that was a dog hybrid. He focused on his studies and making new music for his own pleasure when he had free time and was not hanging out with his other friends. But something… something was interesting in this small cat hybrid. Yes, he was cute and exactly Chan‘s type but that was not exactly… it. He needed to find out what it was.  
So he talked to one of the guyz he knew, although they were not really that close of friends, to bump into felix in cafeteria when he would be standing behind him.  
And it worked like a charm! Felix almost didn‘t keep his balance and fell, but Chan caught in just in time. Felix looked so cute when he was nervous and blushed like a tomato. He wanted to talk to him more but they were interrupted and then Amber came. So Chan gave up. At least that‘s what he thought until he caught Felix‘s gaze and winked at him. He couldn‘t help himself, really. And he was already thinking about what he would do next. And maybe he could leave it to fate to decide.  
But he changed his mind.  
When lunch period ended, he saw Felix standing up from his seat together with his sister but something caught his attention. Something, it looked like a small piece of paper slipped out of Felix‘s pocket. He furrowed his eyebrow and got up to got the paper. Maybe it was something important and he could give it back to Felix sometimes and make a converstion? But when he opened it and saw the words written on it, he felt his stomach squeeze and uncomfortable expression made its way to his face.  
Felix had secret admirer himself? Who?  
Well, maybe leaving it to fate wouldn‘t be the best idea, Chan decided as he left cafeteria after that, not even saying bye to his friends. 

When Felix came to school the next morning, another note was waiting for him in his locker.  
_You are the cutest when you blush. Blush for me soon too._  
And yes, Felix blushed after that. He hid his face behind his hand that was covered with the loose fabric of his oversized sweater he decided to wear that day. He just slipped it into his pocked and continued with taking his books, unaware of pair of eyes watching him with a frown.  
When he made his way to his class, he was surprised to see Hyunjin sitting there. He made his way to him with a smile on his face and put his books on the table. Hyunjin was a rare creature. He was a phoenix. His tears could heal and he was very hot. Yeah, like handsome hot too, but he was hot like... warm. All the time. He had visions of the future that could but didn't necessarily had to happen and that took most of his energy.  
„Hi Hyunjin!“ he said cheerfully and smiled when the other looked up at him.  
„Oh, hey Felix. How are you?“ Hyunjin asked with sleepy expresiion on his face with a small smile on his lips.  
„I‘m doing fine, thanks. What about you? Dou you want me to give you notes for the day you weren‘t present?“ Felix asked as he sat down next to him.  
„You are an actual angel, i swear. And I‘m doing okay too. I heard there was supposed to be new student so i decided to come and check them out. Maybe i could find my next target that could make my homework for me in exchange of other… stuff.“ He smirked slightly and watched with a quiet laugh as Felix‘s expression changed from happy to confused. Hyunjin just shooked his head for him to let it be.  
„Well, i didn‘t hear anything about new student. But you know i am not the one to keep up with rumors. But i‘m surprised Amber hasn‘t told me.“ He scoffed and that was the moment the professor walked through the door, a strange boy walking behind him. If it wasn‘t for the fox ears and fluffy tail, the guy‘s eyes would give him away.  
„Found him.“ He heard Hyunjin whisper but before he could say anything, the professor spoke.  
„This is your new classmate. I hope you will help him with catching up with his studies. Please introduce yourself.“ He shortly explained the situation and turned to the boy.  
„Hello. My name is Jeongin. Yang Jeongin. I just moved here and i am a fox hybrid. Nice to meet you all.“ Jeongin smiled from ear to ear and Felix could hear some girls and a few guyz aww in the front. He had to admit, Jeongin was quite cute and he seemed like a nice guy. But then he catched like Hyunjin waved his hand at him with a little smirk.  
„Hi Jeongin! You can sit here next to me! Or in my lap, it‘s more comfortable.“ He winked at him and the whole class laughed. Hyunjin was notorious for being a flirt. Felix had to laugh too.  
„Thanks, but your friend looks like more of the type of person i want to befriend with.“ Jeongin answered and went to sit next to Felix, since they were in the classroom that had five seats in a row.  
„Hi… I‘m Felix.“ Felix inroduced himself and before he could say anything else, Hyunjin put his chin on his shoulder and checked Jeongin out once more. Felix blushed a little and moved away from Hyunjin before smacked his arm.  
„And this flirt is Hyunjin. He is actually nice, you will get used to him.“ He chuckled nervously while looking at Jeongin.  
„You three, quiet.“ They heard their professor say so they just snickered before they kept quiet for the rest of the period. 

All three of them got out od the classroom together. Hyunjin had one of his arms around Felix‘s shoulders and ther around Jeongin‘s.  
„What do you have for your next class, Jeongin?“ Felix asked with a small smile and waited for Jeongin to pull his phone out of his pocket.  
„Well, uhm… History and-“  
„Amazing! Me too, let‘s go together, cutie.“ Hyunjin interrupted him before he could say anything else.  
„My name is Jeongin, not cutie.“ Jeongin complaind but Hyunjin just pulled him along in direction for their History class.  
„See you at lunch Felix! Save us a seat!“ Hyunjin yelled at him. Felix just shoked his head and waved at them before he turned to the opposite direction and went for his next class.

He just turned around the corner when he alsmost crashed into someone.  
„Whoa, we need to stop meeting like this.“ A laugh rang in Felix‘s ears and so he looked up. Chan. Again.  
„Oh, haha, yeah. I‘m sorry, i wasn‘t looking where i was going.“ He apologized with a soft smile and blished a little becuase damn, _crashing into Chan‘s hard chest would be actually a dream come true._  
„You are on you way into your next class?“ Chan asked with a sweet voice and smiled down at Felix. He was a few inchec taller than the cat hybrid and that just made him look cuter. Felix nodded.  
„Let me walk you. We wouldn‘t want something like this happening again, would we?“ The older laughed and stepped bised Felix to start walking with him to his next class. Felix‘s eyes widdened and he shook his head along with his hand in front of his face.  
„N-No, it‘s okay! You don‘t have to. You were walking in the opposite direction anyway. It would be too much trouble.“ Felix looked at him with a shy smile while he started walking along the corridor.  
„Nonsense. Anyway, you are… friends with Hyunjin? And who was the other boy?“ Chan asked curiously. Unknown to Felix, Chan watched their interaction when they walked out of their classroom and the way Hyunjin had his arm around Felix didn‘t sit well with him.  
„Oh, yeah, you could say so. He is not in school that often, so we talk and hang around when he is. And the other guy was Jeongin, he is new.“ Felix explained while they walked together. Chan had a smug smile at his face when he heard that they were indeed just friends. He himself had no idea why it sounded so good to his ears.  
„Well, invite your friends and come sit with me and my friends at lunch? Your sister can come too.“  
„Really? Won‘t that be a problem? There is always a lot of people sitting around you already.“ Felix pointed out. Chan raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. They stopped in front od Felix‘s class.  
„Oh, so you were watching me?“ He asked teasingly and that was when felix blushed almost to his death.  
„I- Uhm- It‘s just- You are popular so, yeah. I figured? I need to go, you should too, bye.“ Felix got quickly out of himself before he rushed to his classroom with his gaze burning the ground under his feet. Chan chuckled and left too for his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! It's me again.  
> I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to point out that Chan can be the confident gay in this fic, him making moves and all, but the story will be more... slow burn. So bare with those two. And me. c:  
> \- Lottuella


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, babies! It is me! I will continue this! I just had a lot on my plate recently and i could not handle it well. But i will get back to this as soon as i can! Hopefully this weekend there could be a new chapter. And honestly, if they close the shop i work in, i will have plenty od time but until then i will have to squeeze in shorter xhapters! Bear with me 💕  
\- Lottuella


End file.
